The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus.
Lighting apparatuses are electric appliances used for lighting a specific space. Incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, fluorescent lamps, and the like are widely used as light sources for lighting. Resistive light sources such as the incandescent lamps have disadvantages of poor efficiency and much heat generation. On the other hand, the discharge lamps have disadvantages of high price and high voltage. Also, the fluorescent lamps may have environmental problems due to the use of mercury.
To solve the above-described limitations in the light sources according to the related art, there is a growing interest in lighting apparatuses using light emitting diodes (LEDs) that have various advantages in efficiency, color diversity, and design autonomy. Thus, various types of LED lighting apparatus are being released.
Such an LED is a semiconductor device that emits light when a forward voltage is applied. The LED has a long life cycle, low power consumption, and electrical, optical, and physical properties that are suitable for mass production. In recent years, the LEDs are being spotlighted as lighting units that are substituted with the incandescent lamps and the fluorescent lamps.
Also, the LED light sources are being quickly applied to lighting apparatuses such as streetlamps, safety lights, park lights, or security lights.
The LED light sources are required to have a good heat dissipation property because the LED light source generates a lot of heat due to the nature thereof. According to the related art, an aluminum die-casting heatsink is being used. However, the lighting apparatus increases in weight due to a self-weight of the heatsink.
Also, post processing has to be performed on a surface of the aluminum heatsink after the heatsink is formed.